


How Can I Refuse That Offer?

by TesseractTown



Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown
Summary: We hear clapping in the distance. I look over to see Ruby and Weiss when Ruby screams, “ABSOLUTELY STUNNING!!!”Qrow laughs and waves at Ruby when he yells, “There are no more grimm over here!”Weiss snorts, “We can see that!  We wanted your magnificent performance!”
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666057
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	How Can I Refuse That Offer?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NUMBER 5 OKAY, okay. Thanks. This was honestly fun to write.

“Sorry for calling you in here on such short notice, I was going to tell you yesterday, but someone,” The General gives a pointed glare to me, “decided to take the day off.”

I give The General a smile, “Sorry, it’s just that this pretty boy here wanted another day off. I say we deserve it if nothing else.”

The General sighs and nods, “There is a Schnee charity ball tonight—”

Qrow cuts The General off, “I’m not going.”

The General frowns and looks to Qrow, “This is required, Qrow.”

Qrow sighs, “You out of all people should know I am not a party person.”

“Qrow—” The General starts.

I turn to Qrow and grab his hands, “Would you please come, for me?”

Qrow’s face falls, “You're siding with him, boy scout?”

I smile and get down on one knee and kiss his hand, “Would you come as my date?”

Qrow sighs, “How can I refuse that?”

I stand up and smile, wrapping my hand around Qrow’s waist, “When do we need to be ready by?”

The General smiles, “We have to leave in about an hour.”

Qrow stops in his spot, “An hour?!”  
“Better hurry then, huh?” I say as I drag Qrow out of the office and rush off to our apartment. 

“Clover! Why do I have to dress like this!” Qrow yells from our room.

“Seriously Qrow! It’s for one night!” I yell back as I open the door to see Qrow looking at himself in the mirror, scowling. Qrow is dressed in a suit and tie, with a pair of black dress shoes on.

I walk up behind Qrow and wrap my arms around him. I kiss him on the cheek, “Is my little lovebird ready to go?”

Qrow rolls his eyes, “I’m always ready to go places with you.”

I grab Qrows hand as we head towards the door of our apartment.

When we step out of the car I gaze up the Schnee Manor, I’ve been here before, but every time it seems to amaze me how big it is. Qrow and I follow behind the General, our hands entwined.

We step into the manor as Qrow and I look at each other then look around. A servant walks up to us.

“Welcome! Please follow me this way to the ballroom.”

We follow the servant to the ballroom, where we already see people drinking and dancing. Qrow tenses up and I squeeze his hand in reassurance. Why did The General require him to come if he knew there was going to be alcohol, though I’m not much better, I encouraged him to come. The thought didn’t cross my mind that they would be serving alcohol here.

The General turns back to us, “You are free to do as you wish here. Remember you are representing Atlas’s Elite.”

I nod as I drag Qrow away to the food table and put a few snacks on my plate as I give Qrow a grin, “See? Parties aren’t so bad, you get free food.”

Qrow snorts as he takes an hors d’oeuvres and plops it into his mouth, “Hey these are pretty good!”

I playfully slap him on the arm, “Manners! No speaking with your mouth full!”

I take another hors d’oeuvres and put it into my mouth.

Qrow snorts again, “Since when did I have manners?”

I roll my eyes, “Since never.”

I walk over to a table on the side of the dancefloor and I pull out a chair, Qrow sits down and looks up at me, “Thank you.”

I smile and sit on the other end of the small table, “And you say you don’t have manners.”

Qrow rolls his eyes, “It would be rude not to say anything.”

I gasp, “Wow! Qrow is being nice!”

I glance to the dancefloor and stand up, “Would you like to dance?”

Qrow stands up as I lead him to the dancefloor, “Would I like to dance? No. Would I like to dance just because you asked? Yes.”  
I lead Qrow to the dancefloor as we start to dance with the other couples, the song changes and we switch dances, “Hey you’ve gotten better since last night,” I say to Qrow as I dip him.

Qrow laughs, “I wouldn’t go that far Lucky Charm, I haven’t practiced.”

I see Ruby over Qrow’s shoulder, her eyes wide as saucers, she runs off. I look to Qrow.

“You’re nieces are here,” I say.

Qrow snorts, “Great observation. Of course, they would be here, they wouldn’t miss it.”

We continue to dance till we see Ruby and the gang waving at us. I pull Qrow off to where Ruby was standing she smirks and screams, “OMIGOSH UNCLE CLOVER I KNEW YOU WERE HAVING A DATE NIGHT???? BUT PROPOSING TO QROW? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”

I rub the back of my neck, “Uh… well…”

Ruby rubs up and hugs me with tears in her eyes, “I knew you two were perfect for each other.”

I hug Ruby back as I hear Yang say, “So when can I expect a little cousin?”

Qrow chokes, “What?”

“Yeah, Qrow, when are we going to have kids?” I say.

Qrow looks between Yang and me, “Whoah, whoah, whoah, Lucky Charm, we are not talking about this right now.”

Marrow puts a hand on my shoulder, “Not that I’m happy about it or anything..”

I see his tail wagging behind him. I laugh.

“Thank you Marrow, I really appreciate your kindness.”

Jaune smiles from behind, “Hey! Congrats!” 

Jaune walks over to Qrow, “I get to be the best man on your side right?”

Qrow snorts, “Maybe so.”

All of our scrolls ding at the same time and we look at them I sigh, “Fuck, problems in Mantle,” I say, “Let’s head.”

Everyone groans as they follow me to outside the ballroom where we see The General, “Sir, you need us to go down to Mantle?”

The General nods, “Yes, I have already sent the rest of the Ace Ops down there, they are awaiting your arrival.”

Ruby looks to Weiss and whispers, “Maybe you should have taught me to fight in heels? I don’t think I can do this.”

I hear Qrow snort from beside me as we start to walk to transport.

We hop off the transport once we are down in Mantle and I see Elm, “What are we supposed to do?”

Elm looks at all of us and raises an eyebrow, “You all are definitely in fighting gear. Anyways, split up into groups.”

I grab Qrow’s hand and he grabs mine. We look at each other and run off into the distance where we hear the sirens. We turn a corner as we see sabers running at us. I grab Kingfisher and Qrow runs ahead with his scythe, slicing through the grimm. I start to throw my line at the grimm, knocking them off balance to Qrow can more easily slice through them.

After we finish clearing out the sabers in this area we run over to another area, as we are running down the street, sabers start running down the same street, towards us. I pull Qrow close to me.

“May I have this dance?”

Qrow looks confused for a moment then nods. I wrap my free hand around his back as we start to spin in rhythm to our own music. As the sabers near, I dip Qrow and swing him around, his scythe extended as it slices through the nearby sabers, I pull Qrow up and use my hand to hold the back of his head as I kiss him.

I pull away as I see a saber jumping behind Qrow, I use kingfisher to hook it as Qrow transforms his scythe to a gun and shoots it from over his shoulder. The grimm shimmers out of existence as we glide slowly through the streets.

“This was an interesting idea, Cloves,” Qrow muses, “But I like it.”

“It was one of my better ideas,” I say with a smile on my face as Qrow shoots a grimm that was approaching from behind me, “But it worked.”

I smile even wider as I back up and bow a little bit, “Thank you for this dance.”  
Qrow rolls his eyes, “No need to be so formal.”

We hear clapping in the distance. I look over to see Ruby and Weiss when Ruby screams, “ABSOLUTELY STUNNING!!!”

Qrow laughs and waves at Ruby when he yells, “There are no more grimm over here!”

Weiss snorts, “We can see that! We wanted your magnificent performance!”

Of course, they did, watching us instead of fighting grimm, sounds like Ruby and Weiss alright. 

We walk over to where Ruby and Weiss are when I ask, “Are there anymore grimm?”

Ruby shakes her head, “The rest of the teams took care of there rest of them. We got here just in time.”

I nod, “Just my luck.”

Qrow laughs, “Maybe my luck is changing.”

I roll my eyes at Qrow, “It changed the minute I waltzed into your life.”


End file.
